geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
It's Not Koraemon Gaiden/HTUWFTO, But... It's Pingu!
My creepy-pasta will not goes (too) far as I known... The scene shows the bunch of Coro Coro comics, Doraemon merchadises, and the screen spins for a while, and the camera zooms in a bit, then Doraemon with his mouth opened runs to the camera and the scene enters the red scene as the Doraemon's mouth. The red screen shows the english texts, says "It's not Koraemon Gaiden/Hiccup: The Ultimate Doomsday Weapon from the Overseas... But... It's Pingu!" and parental guidance. Then we see the special Noob Enteraiment logo, and we see the Sony Music Entertaiment Japan logo, then we see the Pingu Collection Vol1 title card and the early Pingu intro. The episode begins as the family sits to their dinner. Pingu tries to scoop up his potatoes but is having great difficulty, so he violently smashes his fork which makes it easier to swallow them whole. His father scolds him, but then ends up showing how difficult it is for him to keep his potatoes on his fork too. Pingu laughs and blows bubbles into his drink. He then moves on to his fish which he puts into his mouth and pulls up again to reveal the bones. He then excused himself from the table to play with his toys, not wanting to eat his greens; but Dad tells him he must if he wants to play with his toys. Once finally eaten through his straw, Pingu rushes to the bathroom and spits the greens into the toilet. Pingu exits the bathroom and Dad said That he’s excused, so he slides under the table and sneaks into the toy box, to find his red rubber ball. He asks Dad to inflate it for him, so he fetches the pump and does so. While he waits, Mum lets Pingu have a lick of her popsicle. He ends up consuming most of it. Pingu finally goes outside with his ball, but then sets it down and goes back in to blow his nose. While Pingu is gone, Pingo and Pingg come along and steal the ball. Pingu soon returns and a big fight ensues to rescue his ball: Pingu chased Pingo and Pingg around his house, trying to interfere with Pingo and Pingg tossing the ball back and forth to each other, causing Pingo to trip Pingu that lead to Pingu deflating his own ball. Pingu eventually gets his deflated ball back not before getting pummeled by snowballs thrown by Pingo and Pingg; he returns inside the house with a hurt head. Dad blows up the ball again while Mum puts a plaster on Pingu's head. Dad also plasters up the damage that the ball suffered too. Pingu then finishes off the day with a rest in his hammock. It is bedtime for Pingu and he falls asleep whilst his mum is reading him a story. As Pingu sleeps, the igloo jumps up and down before floating away. Then his bed sprouts a pair of legs and moves around. Although being rattled at first, he soon finds it lots of fun to be riding on his bed, unaware that a giant non-tusked walrus is stalking him. The walrus eventually shows himself to Pingu and puts the igloo on top of him and the bed. The walrus then takes the igloo up again and squishes and stretches Pingu as if he were a toy. As the bed tries to escape, the walrus takes the mattress from it and eats it like a bar of chocolate. While the walrus is distracted, Pingu and the bed run away. Then Pingu trips over a ledge and falls down a steep mountain slope. But the scene freezes for 3 seconds, and the TV static scene plays for 9 seconds, and the strange-colored Koraemon says "I am already eating your fucking bleeding asshole" while the screen suddenly fades in and out.﻿ Category:Pingu Category:Creepypasta Category:Cartoon